The surprise in Setsuna's apartment
by Rouge-Impulstice1
Summary: What happens when Setsuna is just moping around basically in his apartment about a certain purple-haired inovade's death after a year and Sumeragi has a surprise for him back at her apartment? Set a year after Tieria's death at the end of gundam 00, One shot, first attempt at yaoi and at gundam 00. R&R appreciated


Authors Note:This is my very first attempt at a yaoi fic and a gundam 00 one at that, i hope its well :x.

Hello *waves* Anyway i don't own G00, or any characters, although would be awesome if i did, R&R pweaz?:) R&R's are very appericiated ^.^!

* * *

It was A.D 2312, Setsuna F seiei just sat at his apartment, staring out the window into the dark night sky, watching the stars. It has been an exact year, since he found his secret but true love Tieria Erde shot by Ribbons.

It haunts him every night while trying to sleep, and the picture in his mind of seeing Tieria's body with a bullet whole an stained with blood the image stalks every inch of his mind every day and night.

He still kept watching the night sky, thinking of the purple haired innovator.

A few weeks after Neil Dylandi's death, he knew Tieria was hurt because he cared for Neil, once he came back from that battle, Tieria took all of his anger out on him, until Sumeragi smacked him and told him to leave him alone.

Setsuna understood, he never hated Tieria for it, no not once, he understood completely because of a year ago, he took revenge for Tieria, he felt the same way Tieria felt when after Neil got killed.

As he was staring out the window at the night sky, all he could see was visions of Tieria, telling him through Veda he was still there with them to help them in any way he could.

Setsuna placed his hand over his racing heart and thought "Tieria, im glad to know you'll still be here with Veda guiding over us but….i need you and want you here….beside me" and looked down to the floor of his apartment, with tears building in his ruby eyes.

He stood there for a few minutes then lifted his head slightly and looked at the clock, noticed it was almost 2000 hours and he had to wake up early the next morning, if he got any sleep at all. He started to walk towards his bedroom until his doorbell wrung.

He stood there thinking "Who the hell could be here this late, there's only 3 people who know where I live?" He walked to his front door and looked through the peep hole and seen a slight tall women with long brown hair standing there.

He sighed and thought to himself "What the hell cold Sumeragi be doing here this late?"

He opened the door slightly and he heard a slight quiet female voice say "Setsuna, we need you to come back to my apartment with me, it's something important."

Setsuna closed the door behind him, followed behind Sumeragi. He asked quietly "What's going on?" Sumeragi said slightly "I'll fill you in with the details later, let's just go we need to get there as fast as possible."

They arrived at Sumeragis house with in a 10 minute radius. Sumeragi knocked on her door, signaling that she was there with Setsuna. Then the door swung open, with the light on inside showing Feldt with another figure standing beside her, one who Setsuna thought he'd never see again.

He was lost for words, he couldn't breathe, his heart started to pound faster and faster and tears of happiness started to fill his ruby eyes.

The figure had purple hair and the same height at Tieria.

Setsuna spoke softly "T…..Tieria?"

Tieria smiled at hearing Setsuna call his name, and then pushed passed Sumeragi slightly to hug Setsuna. Setsuna's dark skinned cheeks lightly blushed red and Tieria held Setsuna tightly in an embrace for about 10 minutes, the two just stood there quietly in eachothers embrace then Tieria spoke softly and lifted his head to look straight into Setsuna's ruby eyes "Setsuna….I missed you, I've heard everything you thought and said through Haro, it…..made me miss you more and more each time."

Setsuna's face blushed a little brighter that time, and Tieria then slightly lowered his head even with Setsuna's and softly kissed him.

Setsuna then blushed even brighter than before, the kiss lasted for almost 2 minutes, Sumeragi and Feldt both were cheering and happy to see the two re-unite they started to notice the two started to have feelings for one another.

Just as they parted from the kiss, Tieria kept his embrace around Setsuna.

Setsuna let slight tears fall down his cheeks, from happiness, Tieria lifted a gentle hand and whipped them away and whispered "Im back Setsuna, I promise and I won't ever leave you, again." Setsuna smiled and then softly pushed his lips against Setsuna's.

Setsuna thanked Sumeragi very much before they started there walks back. Once they arrived back at Setsuna's apartment, he and Tieria realized it was late at night and decided it was time for bed. Setsuna laid down beside his long term love, wrapped his arm around him, pulled him closely and thought to himself "Now after a year, I'll get some peaceful rest."


End file.
